


A Day

by baconnegg



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Soft-hearted Thorin, day in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconnegg/pseuds/baconnegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spiritual sequel, in which Thorin and Bilbo are starting to get used to the new arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [so i wait for you like a lonely house](https://archiveofourown.org/works/619847) by [stopchasingflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopchasingflowers/pseuds/stopchasingflowers). 



> So this came out of a mildly inebriated night, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Never fear, long-time readers! I'm not straying from the Avengers fandom, I'm merely sticking a foot into writing Hobbit fic at the suggestion of my wifey. Superhusbands Family AU is still ongoing, and you can expect to see more fairly soon! 
> 
> Much love to all of you.

5:58 am  
Bilbo Baggins wakes up with the sun. Through bleary eyes, he’s pleased to discover that his much larger bedmate released him some time in the night, and he’s free to get out of bed.

6:03am  
Bilbo slips on his housecoat and decides to make breakfast cups. Thorin lets out something between a growl and a snore. Bilbo snickers as he leaves the room. 

6:19am  
Thorin wakes up to the smell of bacon frying. He’s a touch disappointed that the halfling keeps waking up before him. He assures himself that it’s just his body compensating for the lack of sleep on the long, solitary journey to the Shire. 

6:22am  
Bilbo kisses Thorin good morning, still thoroughly delighted over being able to do that again, and tells him to sit at the table. 

Thorin would normally protest being told to go anywhere, but one does not simply interfere in a hobbit’s cooking. 

6:40am  
Bilbo sets a plate and cup in front of Thorin. Thorin is staring blankly into space and doesn’t notice.

6:41am  
Thorin notices. He thanks Bilbo a bit too quickly. Bilbo just smiles. 

7:02am  
They finish eating at the same time, even though Thorin’s plate is considerably larger. He admires many hobbit customs, but having six small meals instead of three large ones is one he hasn’t warmed up to yet. 

7:15am  
Bilbo finishes running a hot bath and calls for Thorin. 

7:17am  
Thorin has his smallclothes off and is in the bath before Bilbo can so much as find the soap. Bilbo thinks about telling Thorin he doesn’t have to rush anymore, but decides it can be mentioned another time. 

7:25am  
Bilbo begins the phase two of Operation Let’s Detangle This Hair of Yours, When Did You Last Brush It, Is That a Mushroom. He apologizes in advance for pulling, even though it earns a repeat of the snort and disdainful remark from phase one. 

7:47am  
Operation LDTHYWDYLIITM is a success. Thorin’s hair is at last free from mats, twigs, and other detritus. The same can’t be said for the bathwater. Bilbo is glad he’s not as finicky as heused to be. He’s also glad the rest of Thorin’s hair doesn’t require detangling. 

7:56am  
Conveniently, neither does any of Bilbo’s hair. 

8:40am  
The water has cooled. They don’t mind.

8:47am  
Bilbo shivers upon getting out of the bath. Thorin starts drying him off without a word. They decide that leaving the bathroom and accomplishing tasks can wait a little longer. 

9:07am  
Once the two are dressed, Bilbo does up Thorin’s side-braids so the hair won’t fall into his eyes. In truth, it’s Thorin’s greatest weakness. If prompted at this moment, he would likely not be able to count backwards from ten. 

9:32am  
Bilbo settles in for second breakfast. Thorin decides he ought to put his things away properly, since Bilbo readily gave him permission to do so yesterday. He’s been so busy playing catch-up, he’s still living out of his pack. 

9:43am   
Bilbo has snuck over to the bedroom door to watch Thorin unpack for a moment. He wonders if the former King under the Mountain is contemplating the strangeness of putting his clothes in a small wardrobe and leaning his sword against a whitewashed wall. He cannot doubt that Thorin loves him, and because of that, he doesn’t expect an honest answer were he to ask if this choice was bittersweet. 

Thorin’s contemplating where on Earth he put his favourite woolen socks.

9:53am  
They were wrapped up in a pair of breeches.

10:11am  
Bilbo goes out to check on his garden, realizing he hasn’t done so since Thorin showed up. Thorin asks if he can help. 

10:12am  
Bilbo gives Thorin a quick peck and apologizes for saying no so sharply. He explains gardening is one of his first loves and he’s a little possessive.

10:13am  
Thorin resolves to start up a garden of his own as soon as the seasons allow. It’s been too long since he’s had his hands covered in earth. It must be fun, if Bilbo likes it so much. 

11:08am  
Bilbo is still tending to his potatoes. Thorin is sitting in an armchair and realizing how long it’s been since he’s truly relaxed. His mind barks Do this, remember that, deal with with the other, and he has to repeat None of it matters anymore. 

11:10am  
Thorin’s mind refuses to quiet, and he almost wants to slap some sense into himself. He’s a Hobbiton resident, soon to be Bilbo Baggins’ husband, and that’s all there is to it. 

11:11am  
As if to punctuate his silent declaration and drown out the background noise in his mind, he starts singing. Nothing like the last song he sung in this living room. A cheerful, warm song of the forge, older than all of Bilbo’s antiques combined. 

11:13am  
Thorin’s deep voice carries easily into the garden. Not at all interested in disturbing him, Bilbo drops the last potato into his basket and reclines on the grass. 

11:53am  
Three songs later, and Bilbo finds a hearty lunch is waiting for him when he finally comes inside. 

12:26pm  
Bilbo leans back and adjusts his suspenders, feeling quite stuffed. He says he won’t need to eat again until afternoon tea. Thorin smiles wide, feeling rather proud of himself.

It isn’t until Bilbo reaches for his nearly-finished glass of milk that Thorin notices the bracelet is gone.

12:27pm  
Bilbo jerks at the mild panic in Thorin’s voice. He pulls the bracelet out of his shirt pocket and slips it back on. He quickly explains that he doesn’t want to ruin or lose it, especially now that he finally knows what it means.

12:29pm   
Thorin laughs, low and hearty. He says, more to remind himself than Bilbo, that it isn’t the bracelet itself that’s important. He appreciates Bilbo’s care for his mother’s heirloom all the same. 

12:30pm  
The look on Bilbo’s face is so soft and endearing that Thorin simply has to scoop him up. The plates are abandoned on the table as they slip into the bedroom for an afternoon nap. 

12:35pm  
As the the halfling dozes against his side, Thorin thinks that he needs to find some kind of occupation. The gold won’t last forever, and showering affection on Bilbo all day is wonderful, but they’ll both need time to themselves eventually. 

12:36pm  
Thorin decides establishing himself can wait until after the wedding and falls into a light sleep. 

1:20pm  
Bilbo awakens and elbows Thorin, who is snoring at a champion level. Thorin is a thankfully light sleeper. 

1:28pm  
Bilbo is composing a shopping list on a scrap of paper. Thorin is drumming his fingers against the mantle and wondering if he can get used to doing technically nothing for long stretches of time. 

1:30pm   
Bilbo notices the musical pattern of Thorin’s tapping and dares to ask what became of his harp. Thorin lets out a little sigh and mumbles that it was lost in the chaos that followed the Battle of the Five Armies. 

1:32pm  
Touched by the sympathetic pause and assertion that they’ll find him a new one after the wedding, Thorin begins running his fingers through Bilbo’s yellow-brown curls. 

1:38pm  
The list is complete and Bilbo gets ready to leave. He grumbles and prepares himself to once again face the barrage of Oh-you-can-speak-again’s and Who-is-that-dwarf’s. Not to mention the giggles and whispers that start up as soon as they think he can’t hear them. 

1:40pm   
Thorin understands the awkwardness his arrival has created. Though he knows neither of them regret it, he still wants to make things a little easier for Bilbo. 

1:41pm   
Bilbo considers Thorin’s offer to help with the errands for a moment. He tears off a piece of the list, gives what he thinks are clear directions, and the two set off. 

2:01pm   
It is unclear whether Bilbo is bad at giving directions or if Hobbiton is hard to navigate (Thorin’s sure it’s the latter). Either way, Thorin is lost on an out-of-the-way path with no one in sight. He is now quite certain that the house he took a left at had a teal roof, not a blue one. 

2:20pm  
Thorin worries about being late for dinner, but keeps walking. 

2:29pm  
Two Hobbit children burst out of the bush in front of him, apparently engaged in a game of chase. They freeze and stare blankly. Thorin smiles in a hopefully welcoming way. It’s a bit of a long shot, them being so young, but he really must get to the butcher’s before it closes. 

2:34pm  
The two children, called Laila and Nina, are older and more articulate than their small sizes would indicate. Thorin asks them if they know the way to the butcher’s. Laila and Nina are more interested in asking him what his favourite colour is and who braided his hair. 

2:46pm  
Nina has crawled into his lap. Laila is treating his back as a tall peak she intends to summit. Neither of them have answered his question. Thorin glances at the position of the sun and reminds himself he still has plenty of time. 

2:55pm  
Thorin tries yet again to find an answer to his question, but the girls won’t let him get a word in sideways. They remind him of Fili and Kili from many years past.

2:59pm  
Nina has reached into one of his pockets and retrieved a small carved pony. She seems fascinated by the object and demands to know what it is. 

Thorin had quite forgotten it was there. Bofur had tucked a few small toys in his pack with a note jokingly asking the soon-to-be couple to name their first child after him. Thorin had laughed in spite of himself, but also appreciated the small gesture of support. 

They were just small things. Bits of spare wood that Bofur had carved while waiting for dinner or before going to bed. Yet they were exceptionally intricate for their scale, showing off their creator’s immense skill. Thorin was keeping them in his pocket because he liked to rub his thumb over the textured wood. But he doesn’t really need all three of them. 

3:00pm   
Thorin winces as the girls shriek in delight at being told they may keep the toys. When they throw their arms tightly about his neck, he laughs and mutters that Bilbo will find this all terribly amusing. 

3:02pm  
At the mention of Bilbo’s name, the girls’ heads snap up. They talk over each other as they relate the tale of their mother taking them to a party at Bag End when they were quite young, and how much fun it was, and how they’d like to go again some time, now that Mister Baggins is talking again. 

3:05pm   
As Laila and Nina lead Thorin down the path, each holding one of his hands, they ask him why he didn’t just say he was Mister Baggins’ dwarf friend. They would have taken him right away. 

3:07pm   
Thorin’s tempted to lift them up and swing them, as he did with his young nephews. He thinks better of it because he doesn’t want to go from “Mister Baggins’ fellow” to “That dwarf who dislocated those poor girls’ shoulders.” 

3:11pm  
Thorin pats their heads when they arrive at the butchers. They shout their goodbyes and scamper away, inventing a game for their new toys as they go. Thorin smiles fondly before entering the shop. 

3:13pm   
The butcher is surprised to see a dwarf enter his shop, but happy to be getting some new business. He lets Thorin inspect the meat before he makes his purchase. 

3:19pm   
The dwarf appears to have inspected every inch of the animal, but still isn’t finished. 

3:23pm   
The butcher considers telling him to hurry up. 

3:30pm   
The butcher tells him to hurry up. 

3:38pm   
The butcher considers telling him to stop whatever game he’s playing at and shove off. 

3:45pm   
The butcher was not expecting to be paid in gold. He sends his wife to get more paper, as he just used up all he had. 

3:53pm  
Thorin is slightly disappointed, but not surprised when he doesn’t run into Laila and Nina again. Children of such an age and energy level can cross miles in a day.

4:27pm   
Now back in Hobbiton proper, Thorin notices people staring at him. He tries to nod hello and smile, and does succeed at getting waves back, even if they are accompanied by laughter

He hopes it’s just the usual initial awkwardness. He wants to be with Bilbo. Being with Bilbo means staying here. Staying here means being a part of Hobbiton just like everyone else. 

He half-sings, half-hums a walking song as he goes, trying not to worry too much. 

5:01pm  
Bilbo was not expecting his love to bring home an entire cow. Thorin states that it meets the qualifier of “enough beef to last us for a while.” 

5:04pm   
Bilbo finally stops laughing and tells Thorin to put it in the cold storage for the night. Tomorrow afternoon they’ll cure some and smoke the rest. 

5:09pm   
When Thorin returns, Bilbo kisses his sweaty cheek and tells him he’s perfect. Thorin knows that’s not true, but kisses Bilbo back instead of arguing the point. 

5:20pm  
Bilbo lets Thorin do the dishes while he organizes his study. If he doesn’t see the missed spots, they don’t exist. 

5:25pm   
Bilbo is having a loud conversation with himself about where his Elvish history books could possibly be. Thorin’s ignoring it, instead focussing on scrubbing the dishes and wondering when he’ll stop feeling like a guest stepping out of bounds while doing chores. 

5:41pm  
Bilbo finishes carrying on in his study and comes out to make dinner. It’s his secret stew recipe, so he has to politely shoo Thorin out of the kitchen. 

5:44pm   
Thorin takes the opportunity to sit down at the desk in the study and finally write a letter home. Fili and Kili have better things to worry about than if he fell in a sinkhole and drowned like a fool. 

6:03pm   
Thorin is trying to think of a better word for “happy.” Bilbo is trying to think of a way to hide the fact he’s out of sage. 

6:05pm   
Thorin realizes that “pleased” is a good substitute. Bilbo realizes that a pinch of sage won’t make a difference either way. 

6:30pm   
Dinner is served. Thorin tastes the mystery stew and pronounces it delicious. Though privately he thinks it could do with a bit of sage. 

6:36pm   
Thorin tells Bilbo about losing his way and the two endearing children who helped him. Bilbo laughs and says he remembers the Moresby girls. He’ll invite them to the wedding, if Thorin wouldn’t mind. 

6:43pm   
Thorin goes on to say how they reminded him of young Fili and Kili, and relates the funniest and most embarrassing incidents from their childhood. 

7:05pm  
Bilbo’s laughing so hard he has to clutch the table to keep himself upright. Thorin laughs along with him, but he did this on purpose. Out of all the things he loves about Bilbo, he loves the look on his face when he’s surprised and the way he gets when he’s especially happy best. Making him laugh creates both. 

7:17pm   
With dinner cleared away, they head outside to enjoy the late evening air. Seated comfortably on the bench, Bilbo enjoys a book while Thorin rests an arm around his shoulders and smokes a pipe. Neighbours politely wave from a short distance away, unsure if coming up to chat would be invading on a private moment. Just as well, Bilbo had his fill of chatting while he was running errands. 

7:35pm   
Thorin starts reading over Bilbo’s shoulder, not wanting to interrupt him by asking what the book is about. 

7:36pm   
Thorin discovers that it is a book about Elvish customs and decides he’s better off not reading further. 

8:19pm   
Bilbo is so involved in his book and Thorin in leaning against his hobbit and feeling at peace that they only now notice the sun has nearly set. 

8:23pm  
Bilbo buzzes around, tidying up a bit so he won’t have to later. Thorin is pouring wine when he notices odd lights moving outside the kitchen window. 

8:27pm  
Bilbo’s informed him that they’re called lightning bugs, and they glow naturally. Thorin slides a glass blindly into Bilbo’s hand, rather enthralled by the creatures. He wants to go outside and get a better look, but thinks his footsteps will probably scare them off. 

8:34pm   
Bilbo looks up at Thorin’s blue eyes following the bugs’ movements and feels something warm fill his chest. He stands on tiptoe to press a kiss to the dwarf’s bearded cheek. 

8:35pm   
Thorin turns and inclines his head so he can kiss Bilbo properly. 

8:36pm   
Bilbo rests his cheek against Thorin’s chest and they stay like that for a while. Leaning against the counter, sipping at the wine, and watching the bugs flit through the bushes. 

8:48pm  
Bilbo’s stomach growls and it is decided supper must be made. 

9:07pm   
Once they finish preparing the simple meat and potatoes dish, Thorin heads for the living room saying he’s sat at a table too much today and needs a change of scenery. 

9:10pm  
Bilbo relaxes into his armchair. Thorin stokes up the fire and lays out on the floor with his back to it. 

9:14pm  
Bilbo shoots Thorin a familiar, narrow-eyed warning look. Thorin doesn’t notice. 

9:15pm   
Bilbo tells Thorin that eating like that isn’t good for his digestion, or the rug. Thorin doesn’t care. 

9:18pm  
After an extended period of glaring, Bilbo gets out of his chair. He sits on the floor, leans against Thorin’s barrel chest like it’s a lounge pillow, and resumes eating. Thorin doesn’t mind. 

9:40pm   
Plates put to one side, they take up their pipes. Bilbo out of genuine pleasure, Thorin out of an incorrigible oral fixation he’ll never admit. 

10:12pm   
Bilbo’s head starts to nod ever so slightly. Pipe still clutched in one hand, he twists so that he’s curled against Thorin. His eyes slide shut almost immediately. 

10:14pm   
Thorin moves to gently shake the halfling awake and coax him to bed. Bilbo mumbles something about “waited for this for so long.” 

10:16pm  
Bilbo jumps back to full awakeness as he is carried swiftly to bed. He protests ineffectually, and it falls on deaf ears. 

10:19pm  
Upon request, Thorin makes Bilbo’s nightly cup of tea while he changes into pajamas. Thorin refrains from his usual comment that it’s useless to have a set of clothes you only wear to bed. 

10:29pm  
Thorin does purposefully strip down to his smallclothes immediately after handing Bilbo his tea, but the point he’s trying to make isn’t about wastefulness.

10:31pm   
As Bilbo sips his tea and leans comfortably against his arm, Thorin prays silently. He’s been granted many favours as of late, but he will dare to ask for a few more. 

10:43pm   
Bilbo sets his cup on the side-table and they tuck themselves under the covers around themselves. The bed is just barely long enough for Thorin, his feet skim the edge of the mattress. They’ll have to look into getting larger covers by summer’s end, if they don’t receive any at the wedding. One Bilbo-sized sheet plus their body heat is fine for a mild May night, not so much in the heart of winter. 

10:47pm   
They lay still for some time, wrapped around each other. Breathing each other’s air and reminding themselves the other one is still there. In this moment, with a rough hand lightly rubbing his back, Bilbo feels entirely sure that Thorin doesn’t regret his choice.

10:51pm   
“It’s a bit silly, isn’t it?” “What is silly?” “You know, acting like newlyweds before the wedding has actually happened.”

10:52pm   
“Are you raising an objection?” “No, no, not at all. I just realized we’re that insufferable couple who live in our own little world and alienate everyone around us.” 

10:53pm   
“If this is our own little world, there is nowhere else I would rather be. As for everyone else, if they don’t like it, they aren’t welcome to visit.” 

10:54pm   
“You dwarves are more poetical than most would give you credit for. If the old company could see you-Mmph!”

10:55pm  
“Mmm!”

10:56pm  
“...mm.”

10:57pm  
“Good night, Bilbo.” “Good night, Thorin.”


End file.
